


A Monster's Present

by slinkinginshadows



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birth, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, Parasitism, Tentacles, monster pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slinkinginshadows/pseuds/slinkinginshadows
Summary: Ryou tries to find a sea monster. He does. It decides he’ll be a good host, and he has to deal with the aftermath.





	A Monster's Present

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if I should tag non-con, but since it's not described and Ryou frankly IS a monsterfucker, I decided against it. He looks at it more like scientific curiosity at first anyhow. If you can think of more tags to add, feel free to tell me!

Ryou probably needed to re-evaluate his priorities.

He’d been in plenty of strange situations before, and perhaps it had warped his sense of what was really bad, but after something stuffed a tentacle up his ass and pumped a huge egg into his stomach, he’d been more disappointed that he hadn’t managed to get any footage over the fact that his stomach was taut and swollen.

Maybe he was just in shock.

By the time the boat had steered back to shore and the egg had creaked his skin out further, he was a little more worried.

“So, how was it?” Mariku was waiting at the beach, but his face fell when he saw Ryou’s torn clothes. “What, did you get attacked by the sharp end of the equipment, or did a giant monster actually show up?”

“Monster showed up,” Ryou said, one hand cradling his sore belly. “And it left me a present.”

“What?” Mariku rushed forward, ready to catch Ryou when his knees buckled. “What did this to you?”

“Pretty sure it was Cthulu, could be some other tentacle monster, though- gah!” Ryou gritted his teeth as there was an audible cracking noise from his swollen stomach. It looked like he’d swallowed a big hamster ball, and Mariku immediately set his hands on it.

“What did it _do?_”

“Felt like an egg…” Ryou’s back arched as there was another crack. “Oooooh, fuck…” The cracks coincided with stabs on his tender stomach walls, and he curled in on himself.

“You- you can do this.” Mariku said, eyes wide and clearly panicked himself. He slowly moved his hands around Ryou’s belly, feeling movement. There was definitely something hard in there, and he swallowed. “You’re fine, you’re fine.”

“Ooooh…” Ryou’s toes curled inside his sneakers. He fought the urge to hug his stomach close as jolts of sharp pain continued. He was beyond nauseous, and his stomach was both overfull and queasily sticky and slick. They were lucky the beach was empty since it was getting late, or he would have been giving quite a show.

A minute later, however, it just… stopped. His stomach still stabbed into itself when he moved, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as it had been. He slumped unto his back.

“W-what…?” Ryou stared down at it until there was crunching like birds gnawing on bone and his stomach began to grow. He watched as his skin squirmed, distending with long bulges.

“I don’t think it’s an egg,” Mariku said somewhat numbly, and Ryou hiccuped, slime soaking his tongue and dripping down his cheek as his consciousness wavered. The last thing he remembered was Mariku reaching for his face.

\------

When Ryou woke up, he was tucked into bed, belly beyond sore and skin uncomfortably itchy. He could feel movement inside of him, the creature clearly restless. It had more than doubled in size since he’d passed out, putting him at what any normal human would look like at the end of a pregnancy as his stomach wriggled. More slime soaked his lips, and a nauseous burp had it dribbling onto his chin. “Oof…”

“Ryou? Oh, thank the gods you’re alive.” Mariku had been waiting just outside. “I made you some fish, figured after that you’d want to kill something ocean-related-”

Ryou’s stomach roared, and the desperate hunger hit him a moment later. “Yes, please.” He managed, the beast growing even more energetic as the smell of the cooking fish made it to the room. It was entirely possible that was what had woken him up.

He forced himself to sit up, realizing his belly was almost down to his knees now, and he groaned.

“This is what I get for wanting to focus on something other than ghosts for a while…”

Mariku brought him a plate in bed, and he scarfed it down. His stomach grumbled, and his mouth started watering again. “Do you… have any raw fish?”

“A few sardines, why?”

“Can you bring them to me?”

“Ryou…”

“Please.” Ryou’s puppy eyes were enough to convince Mariku, who brought him the tin. He tore it open and dropped all three remaining fish into his mouth. The salty flavor tickled his tongue, and the creature gave an appreciative clicking noise and slowed its frantic movements.

“If this wasn’t so horrifying it would be cool,” Ryou said, watching it sway his stomach from side to side.

“It’s an interesting kind of grotesque.” Mariku admitted, wincing as another wet burp from Ryou brought up more slime.

Ryou started feeling at his belly, realizing the parts that weren’t thick tentacles when he pressed down were sloshy. The thing must have pumped him full of ooze to make itself at home.

“I wonder how long it’ll be in here.”

“It better not be long.” Mariku said. “Nothing gets to hurt you.”

“If you can believe it, the actual experience wasn’t that bad. To be fair, I think some kind of aphrodisiac was involved since it’s hazy but hey, how many people can say they’ve been fucked by a tentacle monster and live?”

“We’ll see on the ‘live’ thing once that thing gets out of you.” Mariku said, prodding at it and getting a hiccup from Ryou this time.

\------

Soon, Ryou didn’t have a single shirt that fit in the house and had to wear a bathrobe. The most dramatic growth spurt had been soon after the egg had hatched, and it had somehow either eaten or absorbed the bits of the shell because it stopped poking at his tender stomach muscles from the inside soon after.

The bigger problem, though, was just because the growth spurts weren’t big didn’t mean he wasn’t getting bigger in _general_, or that having a squirming tentacle monster inside of him was comfortable. By the end of the week, he could barely get up, stomach hanging like a dead weight. It didn’t help that his hips were skinny, and the thin layer of fat around his stomach didn’t do much to camouflage the tentacles that were always moving. He had to walk slowly and lift his belly, which was hard to do for long- the angle was awkward and it was _heavy_.

He’d also developed an appetite for not only raw fish but whatever meat he could get his hands on. Sausages, steak, even the bits of chicken in his rice- it was the only thing that could make him feel even partially satisfied.

“Still nothing?” Mariku asked, rubbing lotion into the growing angry red stretchmarks that marred Ryou’s belly.

“Other than trying to see how far I can- urp!- stretch before I burst… Nope. It’s still stuck.” Ryou wiped at his mouth with a towel. The slime was a constant now, sliding up his throat to the point where he could barely taste anything besides the salty sludge anymore.

“It won’t burst out, will it? I don’t want to lose you.” Ryou waved a hand at that.

“I’ll be fine… you know how to resurrect me, right?”

“I’d rather it not come to that.” Mariku said dryly.

\------

By the tenth day, he was stuck on the bed all the time, and his stomach had inched past his knees, He’d pulled a shirt on to stay warm, but the bottom of the fabric rested at the top of his massive gut. Trying to pull it down would just end with it torn.

His skin was even paler than usual, and when he tried to soothe it with rubs, he could see the blue veins in his hands. The more he ate, the more his stomach grew, with none of the nutrients going to the rest of his body as the parasite of a creature siphoned both his food and his energy. He was shaky and sweaty by the end, goosebumps covering his arms and legs.

Mariku was more than ready to just get someone to cut the thing out, but Ryou worried that it might just kill both of them once it was out if they tried.

It wasn’t until he started to mix up saltwater to chug that they both agreed they probably needed to get back to the water.

Mariku helped Ryou stand on wobbly legs, helping him lift his overstrained stomach long enough to get to the car. Any space left that wasn’t crammed with tentacles was thick ooze, and Ryou kept giving wet, queasy burps whenever the thing moved.

“How is it coming out?”

“Same way it went in, I assume- urrgh!” When Mariku made a sharp turn, it slammed against the side of his stomach, nearly driving him off the seat.

“I’ve got a knife in the glove compartment, the second it’s out, I’m killing it.”

“Let’s see if it tries to go- to go after us first…” Ryou groaned, hugging his stomach as much as he could to try and get it to stop pushing through his skin.

“You’re going to be fine, I’m going be fine, this is going to be fine…” Mariku quietly chanted to himself, over and over until they reached the water just after the sun had sunk below the waves. The few stragglers on the beach were packing up.

Ryou peeled his sweaty yoga pants off before Mariku rushed around the car to help him out.

“Does this feel right?” Ryou had never seen him so worried, and it drew a weak smile to his face even as he had to wipe more slime away.

“As long as you’re here, I’ll manage.”

Step by step, they managed to make it down to the edge of the water, with foam lapping at Ryou’s feet as he sat down. Sand itched at his legs, and the sweat running down his side made his fresh stretchmarks burn like hot peppers had been rubbed into them.

Ryou felt it start to press further forward, as if it could sense the waves nearby, and yelped it suddenly made a violent turn, forcing up enough slime that he gagged on it, having to spit it out on the sand in order to not choke.

“Ryou!”

“I- I think it’s coming out.” He wriggled his legs, but Mariku had to help him get his boxers off. It moved fast when it wanted to, and right now it was squeezing through his intestines. Ryou tasted copper, and spat blood on top of the sandy slime. Mariku grabbed the knife, using his other hand to ease Ryou’s legs open.

“Come on, you son of a bitch…” Mariku said. “You don’t get to hurt him and make it out of this alive.”

“Mariku, we’ve talked abOUT THIS!” His voice pitched up as it violently shoved itself through something that had probably torn.

“This thing isn’t human.” Mariku argued. “And it’s hurting you.”

“True, it- it is.” Ryou finally admitted, slumping back in the sand, not even caring it was getting in his hair. He could see his stomach starting to shrink as it moved along his body, but his legs twitched, thighs slicking with the squeezed-out slime when it started getting close to exiting. “G-get ready…” His eyes widened- it felt bigger than ever when a single tentacle prodded through. “Get out of the way, I- I can’t let you get hurt!”

“No way in hell.” Mariku growled out, grabbing the tentacle. It curled around his wrist, another forcing through Ryou’s hole, and Ryou gritted his teeth.

“C-come on…” He wished he’d prepared somehow, but he’d avoided thinking about how it was going to get out, and now a third tentacle spread him wide. Already it was bigger than the one that had put the egg inside of him. His head tilted up, and he couldn’t hold back a scream as four, five, six tentacles shoved out and pulled him wider than he thought possible. Either it was slime or blood dripping from them, and with the hot pain he could believe either.

Ryou panted, sweat now soaking him as he desperately tried to push, tried to get it over with. Mariku started tugging, which pulled another scream from his throat as the bulk of the mass made it to the exit. His vision was starting to bleed black, and he barely heard Mariku yelp himself as the creature started grabbing at him.

“Die, you stupid- gah!” There was a sticky squelching noise and Ryou was empty, feeling more liquid gush from his thighs. He wasn’t sure how long he lay there, before he leaned up on one elbow to see Mariku holding a single writhing tentacle with a trail of green blood leading to the water.

“It got away?” Ryou asked, and Mariku nodded.

“At least daddy dearest didn’t come back for it.”

“Shame. I kind of wanted a picture.” Ryou tried to smile, but every muscle in his body was exhausted.

Mariku handed him the tentacle and his boxers, and scooped him up. “This will have to do.”

“This works.” Ryou watched it move whenever he squeezed it.

“But, the next time you see a giant monster?” Mariku said as he headed for the car. “Ask it to buy you dinner first.”

Ryou wiped something sticky from his mouth. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are really appreciated!


End file.
